Mundos paralelos
by spidey shiranui
Summary: Se han preguntado ¿Qué pasaria si el mundo oriental se encontrara con el occidental de manera inesperada?, esta es una historia diferente, jamas contada llevada en un universo paralelo donde una ninja aracnofóbica se encontrara envuelta en las redes del amor con la persona menos pensada.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primera vez que escribo un fic así que me disculpo por todo los inconvenientes que pueda crear.

Como verán este es un universo alterno al que todos conocemos no es el universo 616 (asi se le llama al universo el cual conocemos los canons e historias oficiales) asi que chicos no se enojen o se preocupen ya que, como repito es un universo alterno, por su atención gracias.

 **Nota:** Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de SNK y Marvel comics.

Capítulo 1: El comienzo.

Nuestra historia se centra en la ciudad de Nueva York, son las 9:30 de la mañana, la gente caminaba por las calles de manera pacífica, con excepción de una sola persona, pero este no se encontraba entre la multitud sino más arriba balanceándose entre los edificios con un traje tan particular y sus colores ya conocidos, el rojo y el azul con líneas negras con cierto patrón que daba a entender que tenía telarañas y su ya conocido símbolo….la araña. Así es, hablamos del héroe favorito de unos y odiado por otros el asombroso hombre araña.

-Caramba voy demasiado tarde a la escuela, el doctor Connors me regañara de nuevo frente a la clase- El héroe pensaba demasiado en su problema ya que era el que más faltaba por ciertas razones, trabaja como fotógrafo para el diario Clarín y ayudar a su pobre tía May, salvar el día de todos los malvados que están por ahí y sobre todo aprobar la preparatoria, este es su último año en Midtown para pasar a la universidad.

[….]

En otra parte del mundo, las luces alumbraban las hermosas calles de Japón, eran las 23:30 de la noche la gente se encontraba durmiendo…bueno la mayoría ya que aún se podía observar una que otra persona caminando, pero en particular una casa en especial, se podía ver a una hermosa joven de ojos café claro, cabello castaño y cuerpo esbelto, preparaba dos maletas ya que tenía planeado viajar junto con otra persona, en eso su teléfono suena.

-¿Diga? Ah, ¡Andy!, ¿Cómo est…¿Cómo que no podrás ir?, pero lo planeamos con anticipación, eso no es justo, ¡siempre pones tu entrenamiento en primer lugar antes que a mí! ¡Adiós!- la joven se molestó y colgó su teléfono, se le podía ver que en sus ojos empezaban a brotar un par de lágrimas debido a que la persona con la que hablaba nuevamente le rompió el corazón debido a tantas cancelaciones en sus citas, así que solo terminó de realizar sus maletas y se acostó para conciliar el sueño y despertar para tomar su vuelo el día siguiente.

[….]

En una parte de Brasil se encontraba un famoso equipo de soldados repasando la misión y el objetivo que tenían, todo archivado en los documentos frente a ellos.

-La misión que tenemos soldados no va a hacer nada fácil, debido a que se han dado avistamientos de una persona disfrazada y por lo tanto algunas personas lo consideran una "amenaza", principalmente la persona que lo acusa se llama J. Jonah Jameson inteligencia lo investigó y es dueño del periódico el Clarín, las autoridades no han podido hacer nada y los superiores han hecho caso omiso- decía el comandante caminando de un lado a otro mientras explicaba los detalles del sujeto en cuestión.

-Comandante ¿Cómo haremos eso?- preguntaba una chica de ojos azules y pelo azul, debido a la dificultad de la misión ya que era un objetivo algo fuera de lo común debido a que no tenía nada que ver con NESTS o con Orochi o algún cartel de contrabando.

-Bien, nos informaron que se ha visto muchas veces cerca de una preparatoria llamada Midtown, que entra y sale como si estuviera en su casa, se sospecha que es uno de los estudiantes que se disfraza para hacer fechorías aunque también hay testigos que dicen que los ha ayudado y salvado de una tragedia…por lo tanto Leona debido a tu carácter te quedara ser la maestra sustituta, Clark serás el profesor de deportes y Ralf estarás vigilando el perímetro por cualquier cosa- señalaba a cada integrante del equipo cuando daba las tareas para la misión, estos dieron su saludo militar con entendimiento y se fueron cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones para organizar sus pertenencias y viajar hacia Nueva York e iniciar su misión.

Bueno este capítulo fue muy corto pero como dice su título es el comienzo de esta gran historia, prometo que los demás capítulos seran largos, nos vemos a la próxima.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un encuentro inesperado

Hola de nuevo aquí su amigable vecino escribiendo de nuevo, disculpen la demora pero en verdad no tuve la inspiración para seguir escribiendo, así que tome unos días para poder hacerlo y creo que lo tengo.

He decidido hacer unas pequeñas referencias hacia los fics de Vika Dan y Jenny Heidern además de que incluiré el IoLeo ¿por qué? Sencillo ya que asi justificare la "amistad" que tendrán Iori y spider-man.

Nota: Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de SNK y Marvel comics, asi que sin más comenzamos.

Capítulo 2: Un encuentro inesperado

Era una hermosa mañana pero por desgracia era un lunes, como siempre el joven Peter Parker iba retrasado pero no por detener a un villano sino por ir a entregar fotos a su trabajo el Diario el Clarín ya que con ese dinero ayudaría a las cuentas de la casa, sin embargo su jefe el señor J. Jonah Jameson como de costumbre de mal humor y apresurando a sus empleados tomándoles el tiempo.

-¡Parker!, llevas retrasado 45 segundos para el periódico del día de hoy- Decía el señor de cabellera negra y sus costados blancos, dirigiéndose al joven que llevaba ya sus fotografías en mano.

-Lo siento J.J. ya sabes el tráfico que hay en la ciudad y…- El chico se trataba de justificar su tardanza pero como de costumbre su jefe lo interrumpió-

-No me importa ahora tienes 30 segundos para que salgas de mi vista y consigas más fotografías de ese payaso enmascarado, ¡qué digo payaso es una amenaza!- El hombre como de costumbre le arrebató las fotos y "amenazó" al chico, el cual salió corriendo ya que estaba demasiado retrasado para la preparatoria además de que la primer hora era de historia con el profesor Smith, sin embargo debía de tomar su "atajo" para llegar aun a tiempo, sin embargo, no se imaginaria el día que llevaría hoy.

La preparatoria de Midtown abría sus puertas para recibir al alumnado, se podía observar a chicos platicando con sus amigos, otros estaban leyendo y otros solo caminaban directamente hacia su salón, pero entre esa gente resaltaba una chica de pelo azul y ojos azules, se dirigía directamente hacia la dirección para presentarse como la maestra sustituta de la clase de historia ya que el señor Smith tuvo una "incapacidad por enfermedad".

-Y dígame señorita ¿Tiene experiencia en dar clases hacia chicos de preparatoria? – Preguntaba el hombre sentado en su silla, un hombre de carácter tranquilo, pero calculador.

-Sí señor, estoy altamente calificada para el empleo- Decía la chica peli azulada con su tono tranquilo y serio, no mostraba ninguna reacción, lo cual eso al director no le importaba ya que su jefe era igual o peor, asi que le dio la autorización para iniciar las clases en el salón, sin más agradeció y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo.

-Buenos días jóvenes mi nombre es Mitsuki Yamada y seré la maestra de la clase de historia debido a que el profesor Smith tuvo un percance el cual no puedo informarles- Decía la maestra sustituta, para no comprometer la misión cambió su nombre en su curriculum ya que era órdenes del comandante.

-Disculpe preciosa pero ¿no es demasiado joven para darnos clases?, ya que si ese es el caso, podría invitarla a salir- Típica frase del alumno más popular del salón, el estudiante Flash Thompson, quareback y capitán del equipo de futbol americano de Midtown, ya que vio que la maestra es joven y ellos ya iban en tercer año de preparatoria, sin embargo la maestra no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

-Claro, si Ud. Señor Thompson se aprende todos los temas y me los pasa a explicar, si es tema de guerra me deberá de demostrar con todo y mapas las estrategias que se utilizaron para ganar la batalla y me indicara las fechas de estas- El salón solo hizo un ruido de burla ya que una joven lo humillo con algo que sabían que jamás podría hacer ni aprenderse.

En el corredor solo se escuchaban pasos de alguien que venía corriendo, debido a la hora que había llegado, eran 15 minutos tarde hasta que por fin llego al salón de la clase – Pe-perdón profesor Smith…un momento, usted no es el profesor ¿Qué paso con él?- Preguntaba el joven jadeando por su carrera, la maestra sustituta le hizo la señal de que podía pasar, explicándole como a los demás su nombre y la situación del porque está ahí, sin más el chico se sentó y saco su libreta para tomar los apuntes necesarios.

…..

La chica de buen atractivo desempacaba sus cosas de mal humor ya que su acompañante le cancelo de último minuto por "cuestiones personales", colocaba su ropa en el closet, y miraba con detenimiento su traje de ninja de repuesto, la nostalgia empezaba a inundarla hasta que sacudió su cabeza y lo colgó, dirigió su atención hacia el control y encendió la televisión, el canal en el que se encontraba era el del Daily Bugle Channel el cual el presentador era nada más ni nada menos que J. Jonah Jameson.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Nueva York, como saben la amenaza trepa muros lo hizo de nuevo, ataco un restaurante junto con su cómplice el doctor Octopus, hicieron muchos destrozos y la gente salió despavorida, estos pobres inocentes viven con miedo, el hombre araña es una amenaza la cual debe de ser detenida por la policía, ese trabajo lo debería de hacer los vengadores esos si son héroes que salv…- En ese instante la chica cambio de canal debido a que mostraron una foto del superhéroe, esto hizo que saliera a flote su mayor miedo…la aracnofobia, un escalofrío recorría su espalda al recordar la foto que mostraron.

-Genial vine a una ciudad donde un loco se disfraza como una aaaghhh que asco, un maldito asco, al parecer aquí esta vida es tan normal ver cosas extrañas… bueno también ya estoy acostumbrada de por si vi como uno de los peores enemigos de Terry "volvió" de la muerte, un loco uso una fuerza extraña y termino explotando, bueno a lo que me contaron y ni se diga el aura que emana Yagami que hasta escalofríos da y mejor me voy del lugar, mejor dicho nos vamos del lugar ya que nadie lo aguanta- La chica terminaba de acomodar sus zapatos y tennis, una vez terminado esto se levantó y se dispuso a ir al baño a ducharse, ya que se sentía un poco hostigada por el viaje realizado.

Las horas pasaban y los chicos de la preparatoria Midtown se sentían hostigados por la profesora, era demasiado seria, no sonreía, parecía peor que militar, hasta el propio Parker se sentía como en una prisión o peor en sus días de entrenamiento con el general Fury, hasta que el timbre de la escuela sonó.

-Bien señores eso es todo por hoy, se llevan de tarea leer el capítulo 21 de su libro de historia, quien me diga las estrategias que realizaron la Unión americana en la guerra de secesión estará exento del examen, señor Parker deseo hablar con usted a solas- El chico asintió y por ende fue al escritorio con la profesora.

-¿Podría saber por qué llego tarde?- La mirada de la maestra era tal que lo intimidó y empezó a tartamudear, era la mirada más intimidante, peor que la de J.J.

-L-Lo que pa-pasa es que…es que trabajo pa-para el diario El Cla-Clarín- el joven quería que se lo tragara la tierra, sin embargo la maestra interrumpió – Deje de tartamudear y explíqueme bien las cosas-. El chico se puso más nervioso, pero carraspeo su garganta y recobro la confianza.

-Bien, soy fotógrafo para el diario El Clarín, así que debo de entregar mis fotografías al editor en jefe y así ayudar a mi tía con los gastos de la casa- La maestra analizaba cada gesticulación de su alumno, dado a su entrenamiento llego a la conclusión de que decía la verdad así que le dio la autorización de poderse ir, una vez estando sola hablo por su intercomunicador – Aquí Leona, al parecer nadie es sospechoso pero tengo uno que debemos de vigilar con más detenimiento su nombre es Peter Parker, es fotógrafo del Clarín el programa que acusa de amenaza a nuestro objetivo, tal vez tenga información importante para nosotros-. El comandante le daba las indicaciones a la peli azulada, esta solo asintió y termino la comunicación con un cambio y fuera.

En las calles de Manhattan la chica ninja se encontraba caminando con toda tranquilidad, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa blanca, su pelo castaño suelto y llevaba puesto unos tennis, nada mal para estar casual, sin embargo por ir pensando en que haría en su estadía en N. Y. no se fijó bien en su andar y choco de repente con un chico de igual pelo castaño y peinado de libro abierto, - Fijate idiota, ¿qué estas ciego?- La ninja reacciono de muy mala manera, desconcertando a el chico, - Lo siento, mil disculpas no iba prestando atención en mi camino-, la chica casi se queda boqui abierta por el peinado de aquel chico recordándole a alguien - ¿A caso eres fan de Kyo o algo por el estilo?- preguntando muy desconcertada la ninja, el chico se le quedo viendo extrañamente a la chica por la pregunta, pero inmediatamente reacciono ya que supo de quien hablaba, ese era su profesión como fotógrafo saber de personas famosas, -Ah no, nada de eso, mi nombre es Peter Parker ¿ y usted es?- dirigiéndose a la chica atractiva, pero ella se negó a dar esa información ya que estaba de vacaciones y no quería ser molestada por el momento, solo se disculpó del chico por su reacción de hace un momento y se despidió prosiguiendo su camino, el joven no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que vio a unos sujetos que la empezaron a seguir, esto lo alerto y camino rápidamente hacia la misma dirección de ella. Gracias a sus sentidos entrenados la chica pudo sentir que era seguida por alguien, entrando a un callejón para disimular que estaba perdida y hacerse pasar por la "dama en peligro".

-Así que eres nueva en esta ciudad ¿eh? Como me gustan las extranjeras son las mejores - decía uno de los vándalos, al parecer era el jefe de la pandilla ya que dio la orden y los demás fueron por ella para agarrarla, la chica soltó una patada directamente a la cara de uno de los hombres, mientras que al otro le suelta su ya conocido codazo, por desgracia el tercero fue más astuto agarrándola por atrás, sin embargo la ninja piso fuertemente el pie derecho de su captor y por ende soltó un cabezazo hacia atrás, gracias al dolor este la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sus atacantes se pusieron de acuerdo y la rodearon, sabían cómo atacar a ese tipo de personas.

-¡Ahora!- el líder dio la orden para atacarla, sin embargo una figura en la obscuridad del callejón se empezó a mover con gracia, lo cual sorprendió a la chica y sus atacantes por más que le intentaban dar un golpe este los esquivaba,- Oigan chicos ese no es el modo de tratar a una dama recién llegada, vamos por que no se meten con un chico guapo y apuesto como yo- decía la sombra poco iluminada, -mátenlo ya- el líder de la banda gritaba con desesperación pero la sombra seguía diciendo más chistes a mas no poder, la ninja estaba asombrada por los movimientos que realizaba sus ojos empezaban a tener un gran brillo que solamente ha tenido cuando veía al chico rubio, pero su mirada cambio cuando observo que los maleantes estaban siendo enredados por una sustancia blanca y pegajosa se parecía a….justo cuando volteo a ver a su salvador observo con horror el par de gran ojos que se dirigían hacia ella, el chico camino hacia ella, cuando la tenue luz lo ilumino se dio cuenta de que fue salvada por un loco disfrazado en mallas rojas y azules y su símbolo de araña,- disculpe pero…¿se encuentra bien?, grandes movimientos que realizó se me hicieron algo familiares y…- el héroe fue interrumpido por la chica aterrada y llena de miedo,- N-no, no te me acerques, bicho asqueroso…¡ALEJATE DE MI!- Por su espalda corría el escalofrío su fobia se hizo realidad y lo peor estaba frente a ella intentando darle la mano para saber si se encontraba bien, el héroe desconcertado por su comportamiento seguía hablándole para tranquilizarla, pero este fue interrumpido por un grito de ella, -¡ KYAAAAAAAAA!- La chica salió corriendo como desesperada del callejón hacía el hotel donde se hospedo, los transeúntes solo la miraban con ojos de extrañeza, otros con ojos de preocupación, por otra parte el héroe solo dio un enorme salto para disparar su red e iniciar su balanceo ya característico para realizar su patrullaje de camino a casa, no sin antes agarrar su mochila que estaba en la azotea del edificio continuo.

Bueno chicos este sí que fue un gran capítulo, espero no haberlos aburrido con tanta historia pero sí que tuve demasiada inspiración, en el próximo entrara cierto pelirrojo de mal carácter y el teniente Still dará su clase de educación física….nos vemos, se despide su amigable vecino spidey shiranui.

P.D: Un agradecimiento a Vika Dan por sus apoyo y a la compañera Jenny Heidern y a Chiche que veo que le agrado la historia, muchas gracias :) .


	3. Chapter 3 Empiezan las alianzas

Les pido una gran disculpa debido a el atraso del fic, esto debido a que una visita inesperada llego (y no es agradable), pero aquí está por fin.

Recordemos que este fic y los venideros son un universo paralelo y no el que conocemos.

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son de Marvel comics y de SNK.

Capitulo 3

Empiezan las alianzas inesperadas

Los días pasaban en la preparatoria Midtown, ahora todos deseaban estar mejor en sus casas que en la propia escuela gracias a la profesora Mitsuki, que en realidad era Leona infiltrada, analizando cada uno de los movimientos del joven Parker.

Por fin ha llegado el tan esperado día, el bendito viernes social, la profesora les da la autorización debido a que era la hora para educación física, los chicos con caras de felicidad caminaban ya que aunque sea una hora estarían fuera del yugo de la maestra la cual Flash Thompson la apodo como "la soldado" debido a sus estrictos métodos de comunicación y enseñanza. Al pasar la puerta los recibe una persona seria, este traía puesto su gorra y una gafas de sol, una playera cómoda y unos shorts que le llegaban a medio muslo, este si era un profesor de educación física, no como los que están gordos y aun asi te exigen que hagas acondicionamiento físico – Buenas días muchachos mi nombre es el profesor Stan, sustituyendo a el anterior debido a problemas familiares…ahora empiecen a calentar- Dijo el nuevo profesor y sonó su silbato, lo que nadie sabia era que esa persona se llamaba Clark Still otro miembro de los Ikari, infiltrando en la preparatoria, la única persona que empezaba a sospechar.

[…]

En el hotel se encontraba la kunoichi meditando por lo sucedido aquel dia, no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos enormes y blancos pero sobre todo en ese símbolo que asemejaba a una horrenda araña, la pobre chica no había podido dormir mas que solo por unas horas.

-Que horror, esa cosa me salvo la vida, hasta podía hablar como un ser humano ¿acaso será un humano?, pero ¿Por qué me salvo?, yo pensé que me haría algo como asaltarme o hasta algo peor…pero no fue asi, se portó amable conmigo y yo lo rechacé de la peor manera, pero ¿Por qué tenia que ser una araña? Agh las aborresco- La chica daba una y otra vuelta a ese suceso ¿ por que la ayudaría si es un criminal?, ¿acaso lo seria?, ella misma no podía encontrar las respuestas, ni por mas tiempo que meditara lo lograría, asi que se levanto de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta, para asi poder salir de su cuarto.

Al pasar 10 minutos la kunoichi había llegado a Central Park, ese lugar tan hermoso, mágico y extenso, se podía notar en el ambiente que había paz, sin ninguna preocupación alguna, en su rostro se podía ver una ligera sonrisa, se sentía como si estuviera caminando en el patio de su casa – Que hermoso lugar, esto si es un lugar para poder estar en paz, como extraño mi casa, pero sobre todo….a mi abuelito, lo extraño demasiado- Su mirada empezaba a notarse la tristeza pero no quería arruinar el momento que estaba viviendo, asi que siguió caminando contemplando el lugar y sin pensar en nada.

[…]

De vuelta a Midtonw, el profesor Stan había dado una rutina de entrenamiento para los novatos que entrarían a los Ikari, como todos sabemos ese entrenamiento es demasiado agotador y que deja a los novatos con un dolor muscular que dura días, sin embargo noto que el equipo de football americano apenas sudaba la gota gorda debido a que estos estaban acostumbrados a el acondicionamiento físico pesado, para no levantar sospechas Peter simulaba el estar cansado y se "baño" con agua para similar que sudo demasiado, en eso el teléfono suena interrumpiendo la clase, por ende el profesor se molestó preguntando con voz firme que de quien era el celular a lo que el chico levanto la mano y dijo – es mio profesor, es de mi trabajo ¿puedo contestar?- el profesor molesto le dio la autorización pero a cambio le debería dar 20 flexiones más.

Al otro lado del teléfono hablaba una chica, esta chica es la compañera de trabajo de Peter se llama Betty Brant, la chica marcó al muchacho debido a que J.J. se enteró que llegaría a la ciudad un famoso cantante a hacer la apertura de un edificio cerca de central park, el muchacho acento e inmediatamente colgó. – Profesor debo salir- decía el joven con preocupación y "cansancio", - ¿se puede saber por qué señor….Parker?- Hizo una pausa debido a que miro la lista para no equivocarse de nombre y su tono aún seguía con esa seriedad que imponía, a lo que el chico carraspeo su garganta – S-sí, soy fotógrafo para el Diario el Clarin y me acaba de llamar mi compañera de trabajo Betty Brant, mi jefe quiere fotografías de un cantante que está por llegar y si no las tengo mi jefe me correrá, soy la única fuente de ingresos de la casa de mi tía- el chico aun permanecia esperanzado para que lo dejaran ir, a lo que el profesor contesto – Bien, puede retirarse señor Parker pero me debe mis 20 flexiones- el chico dio las gracias y se retiró lentamente. Una vez afuera fue a su locker para sacar su mochila y salir corriendo de la escuela, en el camino se percató de que la profesora iba hacia el gimnasio, por dentro ella se sorprendió ya que un entrenamiento asi dejaría a un novato casi sin moverse pero mantuvo la seriedad – no corra por los pasillos señor Parker- dijo la peliazulada en un tono serio.

[…]

Afuera de la escuela había un automóvil muy particular, parecía una jeep del año, con el cristal del conductor un poco abajo, era el coronel Ralf Jones observando la entrada principal de la preparatoria, casi se sobresalta al ver a un chico salir corriendo a toda velocidad con la mochila – Aquí Jones, un chico salió corriendo de la escuela ¿lo sigo?- dijo el sujeto de paliacate en la cabeza que estaba esperando la autorización, por otra parte dentro de la preparatoria la clase había acabado, los chicos salían adoloridos, pero el profesor se sorprendio – Espera ¿dijiste corriendo? Eso es imposible, ese chico estuvo en la clase y salió adolorido ¿no se habrá confundido coronel?- el sujeto de gafas empezaba a sospechar seriamente, el coronel solo respondió que probablemente pero que no bajaría la guardia asi que empezó a seguir al chico de manera que no se diera cuenta, este joven entro a un callejón, por ende el coronel estaciono el jeep, bajo rápidamente para preguntarle unas cosas al chico…sorpresa, en el callejón no había nadie –¡MALDICIÓN¡- solo grito el coronel.

[…]

Cerca de central park había un tumulto, las personas estaban como locas por conseguir la mejor fotografía ¿de quién se trataba? Nadie lo sabía era una sorpresa incluso para los medios de comunicación, entre la gente se encontraba la reportera Betty esperando impacientemente a su compañero el cual iba retrasado.

Por los aires cierto héroe arácnido estaba balanceándose sabía que asi llegaría lo más rápido a central park, no era tan difícil, sin trafico ni nada por el estilo. El héroe llegó a los 6 minutos desde el callejón hacia central park, descendió en el techo de un edificio continuo, se puso su ropa rápidamente y bajo las escaleras de emergencia. Una Betty algo molesta vio cómo su compañero cruzaba la calle -¿Dónde estabas Peter?-, -Recuerda que estaba en la escuela, obviamente me iba a tardar en llegar- Decia algo serio el chico, sin más fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una limusina del año, el chofer bajo a abrir a la persona que llevaba, esta persona era alta de 1.82 mts de altura, y sus características mas particulares eran el pelo y ojos color rojos fuego; el chico rápidamente empezaba a sacar fotografías del sujeto.

En los límites de central park la ninja llego a ver que al otro lado de la calle había muchos fotógrafos, por suerte no era la entrada de su hotel, pero se sorprendió al notar que la persona que se encontraba ahí era ni más ni menos que Iori Yagami - ¿Qué estará haciendo ese idiota aquí? De seguro siguiendo como siempre a Kyo- pensó la chica ninja.

-Hoy, se inaugura la fundación Ume Rachell para niños prodigios en música- dijo el pelirrojo, terminando la frase el sujeto corto el lazo dando por iniciado la apertura del edificio; -Vaya, sí que es un hombre de pocas palabras- dijo atónito el chico con su cámara, de pronto su sentido arácnido vibro, a los pocos segundos se escucha una explosión, la gente corría despavorida, temían por sus vidas, entre el humo salía una silueta grande, pero no era cualquier silueta, esta poseía una cola era ni más ni menos que el escorpión un viejo enemigo del araña, Peter le pidió a Betty que corriera sin importar que, el joven la acompaño hasta cierta distancia ya que se metió a otro callejón, rápidamente se quitó su ropa y dejo ver su clásico traje rojo y azul, poniéndose la máscara para cubrir su identidad, al término de unos segundos el sujeto dio un salto de 2 metros de altura y disparar su red, haciendo su entrada espectacular; -Esta vez no me atraparas araña- dijo el villano confiado de si mismo; - El no lo hará…pero yo te matare imbécil- Dijo el Yagami ante la insolencia del sujeto ¿Cómo se atrevió a interrumpir de esa manera?. La chica ninja observaba la acción detrás de uno de los árboles del parque, no podía creerlo otra vez ese bicho de héroe se encontraba ahí, pero no podía cruzarse de manos había gente inocente cerca y debía ayudar así que realiza un salto hacia el otro lado de la calle pero a mitad de camino esta se cambia de ropa rápidamente (como lo hizo en el ova de another day), al término de la acción lanza su ya famoso Kachou-sen, el cual da en la cabeza del escorpión, este solo volteo a observar con odio a la causante del golpe, ahora se encontraba rodeado por el arácnido, el Yagami y de la kunoichi.

¿Qué harán el héroe y los peleadores?, ¿Quién dará el próximo golpe?, descúbranlo en el próximo episodio.

Vaya ese si fue un gran episodio….lo malo es que si me tarde bastante, prometo no tardarme tanto en cada episodio, sin más se despide de ustedes su amigable vecino spidey shiranui.


	4. capitulo 4: conociendo a un extraño

Hola chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio de esta gran aventura, les agradesco por leerme aunque sea unos momentos.

Recordemos que este fic y los venideros son un universo paralelo y no el que conocemos.

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son de Marvel comics y de SNK.

Capítulo 4

Conociendo a un extraño

El super villano se encontraba rodeado este solo observaba con detenimiento, tenía 3 enemigos, uno enfrente, el otro a su lado derecho y a la otra en el lado izquierdo, al notar que la chica era la presa más fácil decidió dar el primer golpe moviendo su cola en forma de látigo, obviamente la kunoichi lo esquivaría con facilidad, sin embargo el villano no pierde el tiempo y con la manipulación mental sobre su cola hace un movimiento de regreso hacia la chica, por desgracia este golpe lo recibe; el pelirrojo empezó a correr hacia aquel sujeto con sus manos encendidas por esas llamas purpuras, por otra parte el héroe lanza su ya clásico disparo de red hacia la cara del atacante de la ninja, para suerte del villano este esquiva con facilidad la red, solamente agachándose haciendo que esta pasara de largo, sin embargo, no contaba con dos fuertes puñetazos que le dio el pelirrojo en su cara – Maldito me las pagaras- dijo con odio el escorpión, así que rápidamente da una una vuelta para que golpee tanto al arácnido como a el pelirrojo, gracias a su sentido arácnido el chico pudo esquivar con facilidad este golpe por desgracia el otro sujeto no lo pudo hacer siendo golpeado en su costado derecho, por fortuna y gracias a su cuerpo bien entrenado pudo aguantar.

[…]

-Se reporta un incidente cerca de Central Park- decía el teniente a los demás miembros del equipo por su intercomunicador, sin dudarlo estos salen corriendo a toda velocidad para que el coronel los recoja en la entrada de la preparatoria.

[…]

De vuelta en el edificio Ume Rachell, el villano se encontraba algo lastimado, el héroe y los demás ya estaban con algo cansados, sin embargo el escorpión seguía atacando a sus rivales, sin embargo el pelirrojo esquiva un puñetazo del rival, después de esto el Yagami se pone en una posición extraña la cual ni el héroe ni el villano habían visto en persona, - ¡SE ACABARON LOS JUEGOS!- al término de su grito el pelirrojo se movió tan rápido que el villano no pudo esquivar, solo se veian golpes y arañazos de una manera espectacular – grita, llora y luego…¡MUERE!- al término del grito sus manos estaban cruzadas y de ellas salieron una explosión de flamas purpura, el héroe arácnido solo estaba impresionado por tremendo movimiento, - Oye ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el héroe al pelirrojo, este aun furioso contesto de una manera seca y déspota – a ti que te importa maldito insecto, además por ti es que llego este pelele a MI fundación-, el arácnido desconcertado por la respuesta solo le tocaba defenderse como él sabía…con sarcasmos – Ja, perdóneme señor amable, pero cuando este sujeto apareció yo apenas estaba llegando, de nada Don carisma-, la chica estaba sorprendida, el arácnido era la segunda persona que le contestaba de esa manera al tipo, el primero que vio que hizo eso fue a Kyo pero esto no tenía precio, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de atacar cuando se escucharon las sirenas de policía, el araña corrió hacia el parque, la ninja no sabía qué hacer, pero sin remedio alguno siguió al chico araña, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, a 5 metros de distancia alcanzó a ver la silueta de aquel chico, era el momento perfecto para atacarlo, pero algo le decía que no debía de hacerlo, - ¡OYE ESPERA!- la ninja gritó, el arácnido escucho las palabras, estaban casi a mitad del parque, observó que la chica se quedó parada a 2 metros de distancia, intrigado por aquella acción empezó a acercársele, ella al notar esto empezaba a dar pasos hacia atrás, sus piernas empezaban a temblar, sus manos igual, empezaba a sudar frio, -N-no te acerques, ahí estas bien- decía con nerviosismo la chica, el joven héroe no entendía el porqué de la actitud de la chica –ok, ok, no me acerco pero dime ¿no tienes frío con eso?, estas muy destapada- preguntaba con curiosidad el arácnido, la ninja desconcertada por la pregunta cambia totalmente su actitud - eso no es de tu incumbencia insecto, ¿acaso te importa o qué?- se notaba el enojo de la chica debido a que se metieron con su traje, algo que el clan Shiranui portaba con orgullo, sinceramente el araña solo quería saber una cosa nada especial, pero al ver la acción de la contraria este iba a dar media vuelta e irse pero unas palabras lo detuvieron -¿ es cierto lo que dicen de ti?, ¿ que eres una amenaza y un criminal?- su tono de voz se escuchaba con algo de duda y seriedad, el chico solo volteo e inmediatamente supo de que trataba la plática - ¿ te refieres a lo que el Clarín dice en sus encabezados y su pantalla grande?, bueno pues si fuera un criminal ya te hubiera hecho daño en estos momentos que estuvimos aquí parados ¿ no lo crees?, además ¿Quién es el engreído ese con pelo rojo? Ni siquiera las gracias nos dio- contesto el héroe y por tanto realizo su pregunta con algo de cautela, - ¿quién?...ahh ya se a quién te refieres, él era Iori Yagami y si, es un engreído, egocéntrico y antisocial, nadie lo soporta, no sé cómo puede entrar en cada torneo- la chica dijo con seriedad, pero era cierto su respuesta, nadie toleraba a Yagami, y aun asi no entendían el como siempre regresaba en cada torneo, pero aún se sentía insegura al lado de él, después soltó una mueca de sonrisa, eso hizo que el enmascarado volteara, noto que aun la chica tenía las manos sudorosas, así que empezó a pensar en aquellos síntomas de ella, denotando que era un ataque de pánico a su mayor miedo es decir, a su fobia, - ahhh…eres aracnofobica ¿verdad?, tranquila soy un humano- al terminar de decir esto solo levanto una pequeña parte de su máscara descubriendo solo su boca y un poco la nariz, la chica a pesar de su fobia voltea a verlo, sus ojos no podían creerlo, un humano, era solo un humano, pero ¿Cómo podía moverse y lanzar telarañas como un arácnido?, esas eran las cuestiones que aun la joven, cuando iba a realizar más preguntas el héroe empezó a correr debido a que la prensa iria a buscar más pruebas y pistas sobre lo sucedido, la ninja empezó a seguirle el paso, pero después de pasar por una zona inmensamente arboleada le perdió la pista no supo por dónde se había ido, asi que solo siguió corriendo hacia el hotel, en donde reposaría y meditaría lo sucedido el dia de hoy.

[…]

La policía llegaba al edificio, el pelirrojo se encontraba de mal humor, no podía creer la tardanza de estos tipos en esta ciudad, pero lo que medio sorprendió fue la llegada de una jeep, de adentro bajaban 3 personas que ya conocía muy bien.

-¿Ya para que vienen? Han pasado 5 minutos desde que detuvimos a este estúpido engendro- declaraba el Yagami con su carácter ya conocido, sin embargo el equipo no se encontraba satisfecho con la respuesta por lo que el coronel Jones pregunto de manera seria, - Dinos que viste, ¿hubieron más personas aquí?- por lo que el pelirrojo volteo con el ceño fruncido y respondiendo de la manera más seria hacia el coronel – Mira estúpido moderame tu maldita voz…si, hubieron dos personas más, estuvo aquí la estúpida de Shiranui y junto con ella un sujeto ridículo con mallas rojas y azules y un estúpido símbolo de araña ¿algo más?- Inmediatamente el grupo se sorprendió, su objetivo estuvo en ese punto y ellos se tardaron, - y este sujeto ¿ayudo o te ataco?- preguntaba la peliazulada con su seriedad, el otro solo contesto con voz moderada – pues, solo llego y ataco a ese insecto que está ahí tirado- aprovechando de que se encontraba inconciente, esposaron al super villano y lo subieron a la camioneta blindada de la policía para llevarlo a prisión, o bueno en este caso a la Balsa que es la cárcel para super villanos, el equipo empezaba a movilizarse para buscar pistas o indicios del objetivo.

[…]

En el Clarín se escuchaban las pisadas de alguien que venía corriendo, el joven Parker traía ya las fotos tuvo que perder a esa chica ninja para poder regresar por su cámara e ir al periódico para entregar las fotos.

-J.J, aquí están las fotos del artista y del hombre araña- el señor arrebatándole las fotos como de costumbre empezaba a observarlas con "delicadeza" algo que al parecer en su diccionario no existía dicha palabra – basura, basura, mega basura, te daré $300 dólares por todas y 50 más por las de esa amenaza- sabía que eso no era lo que valían sus fotos, pero el chico no tuvo más opción que aceptar ya que necesitaba el dinero para ayudar a su pobre tía May.

[…]

En otra parte, escondida de toda persona había un par de ojos observando atentamente la batalla del día de hoy, analizando cada golpe, cada brinco, cada esquivada, su rostro es desconocido para todos, algún día se sabrá quién es, pero ya aprendió algunos movimientos del estilo Yagami y Shiranui, sin embargo querrá más y más para completar su repertorio de movimientos.

¿Quién será este sujeto que observa con detenimiento esos estilos de pelea?, se revelara dentro de la trama ya que no quiero que lo sepan de un momento a otro, este villano le hará la vida de cuadritos a nuestros protagonistas y a los demás personajes, se despide de ustedes su amigable vecino…spidey shiranui.


	5. capitulo 5: conociendonos

Hola chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio de esta gran aventura, les agradesco por leerme aunque sea unos momentos.

Recordemos que este fic y los venideros son un universo paralelo y no el que conocemos.

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son de Marvel comics y de SNK.

Capítulo 5

Conociendonos

La ninja se encontraba meditando lo sucedido el día de hoy, aun llevaba puesto su traje ninja, para meditar mejor tuvo que ir a la azotea, sentía como el aire recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, era un viento tranquilo con una velocidad de 20 km/h, la chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados recordando cada detalle de aquella pelea, los movimientos que se sincronizaban a la perfección con ese extraño chico, esa increíble precisión y agilidad que ninguno de los dos poseía, y recordando cada centímetro que alcanzo a ver cuándo se levantó su máscara, bruscamente abrió los ojos dando a entender que termino de analizar, sin más ella tenía dos opciones las cuales eran irlo a buscar o bajar y hablarle a su amiga Yuri, sin meditarlo corrió y en el borde del lugar dio un gran salto, la distancia entre manzana y manzana eran de 5 metros de distancia, por fortuna el hotel era un poco más alto que el edificio de enfrente cayendo de una manera gimnastica debido a su entrenamiento ninja.

-Debo de encontrarlo, necesito saber más, ¿Cómo puede sacar esa telaraña? Tengo más preguntas que respuestas, necesito aclarar mi mente- Decía mentalmente la chica mientras corria entre azotea y azotea, sin embargo debido a que iba tan concentrada en su duda la chica no se percató de que ahora la distancia era un poco mayor que las calles anteriores, sus ojos expresaban el tremendo error que cometió y que esta iba a ser la última vez que se sabría de ella, su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, seguido de esto cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo a 6 metros de altura sintió un jalón en su cuerpo, pensó que era su amado Andy salvándola y expreso una mueca de gusto, hasta que abrió los ojos y noto el color rojo y rayas negras, sus ojos se abrieron a la par, parece que fue rescatada por la persona que se suponía ella iba a encontrar pero al parecer ella fue encontrada primero.

-Wow ¿Estan lloviendo chicas?- decía el sujeto en forma de sarcasmo, debido a su fobia la ninja soltó un grito, las personas voltearon a ver el cielo unos aplaudieron, otros tomaron fotos con sus celulares, la chica no había entendido que en vez de llamar la atención para que la ayudaran solo hizo que se creara un espectáculo.

Luego de 3 gritos más el par llega a Times Square, un lugar donde hay mucha gente y claro sus famosas pantallas gigantes, para suerte o desgracia se encontraban en la azotea de otro edificio, ella por su temor se alejo un metro del héroe.

-¿Co-como me encontraste? Preguntaba la ninja aun con su fobia a todo lo que daba, -sencillo, solo me encontraba por el vecindario y me di cuenta de que ibas cayendo- respondía de manera algo sarcástica a la chica, ella se mantenía incrédula, sin embargo, meneo la cabeza debía mantenerse en sus 5 sentidos.

-Bien, dime que cosa eres tú y como es que te pueden salir esas cosas de tus manos- la chica se mantenía firme frente a su fobia, el chico empezaba a chasquear sus dedos como si tratara de recordar algo hasta que hizo el chasquido final – ahora te recuerdo…eres Mai Shiranui la famosa peleadora del torneo llamado the King of fighters, vaya que grandes movimientos tienes, además ¿crees que no conocería a Yagami?, por favor, son famosos mundialmente- la chica quedo impactada, al principio creyó que la estaba espiando hasta que dijo que eran famosos, eso le desato el alivio –no me has contestado mis preguntas, ¡responde!- la chica se empezaba a enojar – bueno, está bien, mis poderes los obtuve de una mordida de una araña y mis redes las disparo de unos dispositivos que yo cree, y la combinación de sustancias químicas dan la consistencia de la telaraña real de una araña- el sujeto respondía lo más calmado posible – entonces ¿eres un nerd prácticamente?- la chica seguía dudando – pues prácticamente si- poniéndose nervioso ante la pregunta.

[….]

-¡Maldito insecto!- Decía de manera furiosa el coronel Jones, debido a que habían llegado tarde al lugar del encuentro entre el villano y el trio de "héroes", la peliazulada solo se quedaba de una forma pensativa, analizando – parece ser como si algo le avisara de nuestra presencia, teniente Still, usted me dijo que el chico Parker salió de su clase ya que le hablaron del trabajo- la chica recordó algo interesante – dijo que puso el entrenamiento de los ikari para los novatos, en los pasillos me lo encontré corriendo hacia la salida- sin reacción alguna la chica miro a su compañero el cual se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creerlo, este tipo de entrenamientos dejaban a los novatos adoloridos, hasta después de 5 meses su cuerpo se acostumbraban, pero un chico en menos de un día ya estaba normal, había que investigar más a fondo a este chico.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir- dijo la peliazulada al observar su celular, había recibido un mensaje, el remitente era desconocido por los demás solo ella sabía bien quien era, se despidió de su equipo con el ya clásico saludo militar, subió a su motocicleta y aceleró lo más rápido posible alejándose de su cuartel general.

[…]

Volviendo a Times Square, se podía observar a una Mai sentada observando el cómo transitaban la gente y los autos, junto a ella estaba el chico que vestía mallas azules y rojas.

-wow, desde aquí es muy hermosa la vista, puedes ver toda la ciudad- decía la ninja con una simpática sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial, su admiración era imparable hasta que se vio interrumpida por las palabras del arácnido.

-Te equivocas, la mejor vista está en aquel edificio, el Empire State- el chico señalaba dicho edificio, por ende la ninja volteo a mirar, notando la grandeza de aquel edificio – ahí llevare a la persona que sea muy especial, y mi regalo seria el panorama de toda Manhattan, eso amiga mía, eso sería inigualable-, la chica ninja se quedó sin palabras ya que le dijo una palabra inesperada, le llamo amiga a una desconocida y que solo llevaban un par de minutos hablando, - y dime…¿en verdad eres un humano?, ¿no eres una especie de mitad araña y mitad humano?- aún tenía dudas la chica – Si, te dije el otro día y hace unos minutos que soy un humano con poderes arácnidos- contestaba el héroe, -por cierto, aquí en Manhattan pasan muchas cosas extrañas, de las cuales ya viste a uno, escorpión- comentaba el héroe –si, lo note, pero algo me dice que no lo he visto todo y que esta ciudad me dará muchas más- la chica ninja se notaba entusiasmada, pero su plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de una moto a toda velocidad, -ay no, a lo mejor puede ser un asaltante que termino de dar su golpe, bueno, creo que aquí llega nuestra despedida- el chico dijo antes de poder saltar pero su acción fue detenida por la ninja - ¿me permites acompañarte? Quiero conocer tu mundo y el cómo salvas a la gente, quiero pensar que los del Clarin están equivocados- el chico dudo por un momento pero después acepto, sin más él le permitió llevarla en su espalda, balanceándose por las calles de Manhattan siguiendo a ese motociclista - ¿Dijiste el Clarin? Ah ya veo, si, ese J.J. siempre me está timando, siempre me ha dicho amenaza desde mi primer semana como héroe- La chica solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa, seguían detenidamente a aquel motorizado veloz.

La moto seguía su camino alejándose de Times Square, hasta llegar uno de los hoteles mas famosos el Hilton, bajándose de su moto, aquella persona entro al lobby, el héroe y la ninja no podían creerlo - ¿entro a ese hotel de lujo?- curiosa preguntaba la ninja, no tuvieron otra opción que esperar pero ¿y si pasaba la noche en uno de los cuartos? – No pienso esperar toda la noche, tengo que marcarle a Yuri y platicarle mi experiencia- susurro la ninja, asi que ella decidió bajar. El chico se quedó observando el como la ninja atravesaba la calle, no sin antes haberle dado un rastreador para que diera la señal; como pudo busco el casco de aquel sujeto, sin embargo noto un color de pelo el cual se le hizo familiar, la chica siguió lentamente a aquella persona con traje de motociclista, aquella persona subió por el elevador hasta el último piso, sin remedio, la ninja volvió a salir, así que fijo su vista hacia el cielo, notando que aun los ojos blancos estaban viéndola, la chica hace una señal y el héroe baja – y dime ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto el chico, -subió al penhouse- solamente dijo y señalo hacia arriba, sin perder el tiempo la ninja se subió a la espalda del chico y este se balanceo hacia arriba con dirección al último piso, solo se podía ver una sombra atraves de las cortinas y después una sombra femenina aparece en el lugar, saludando a la otra persona con un beso apasionado, curiosamente se empezaron a acercar lentamente hacia la puerta de cristal que se encontraba abierta, respirando profundamente y dando la seña entraron en la escena, pero su asombro fue grande que abrieron sus ojos de par en par y ambos dijeron a la par - ¡¿Ustedes?!-

¿A quienes vieron Mai y spider-man que los dejaron impresionados?, ¿ cuando vendrá otra escena de acción?, ¿Cuándo se aparecerá el enemigo de ambos?, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de mundos paralelos.


	6. Chapter 6: En mis sueños

Hola chicos muy buenas mañanas, tardes o noches, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de este fic que me ha costado el pensarle mucho. Un saludo especial a Luz nocturna que no pensé que le gustara mucho esta historia, al igual que a la malvada jefa Vika Dan y a mi compañera Jenny Heidern.

Este fic es un universo paralelo por lo tanto no es el prime o el canónico como conocemos, aclaro de ahora en adelante pondré este palabras entre estos símbolos [ ].

Todos los personajes mencionados aquí son propiedad de SNK y Marvel comics, sin más a darle a esta historia.

Capítulo 6

En mis sueños.

-¡¿Ustedes?!- decían con tal asombro la ninja y el héroe arácnido al ver que aquellas sombras eran conocidas tanto por ella como por él, se quedaron sin palabras ambas parejas…-¿y que tiene que seamos nosotros par de imbéciles?- decía con enfado el pelirrojo que estaba enrollado por la cintura con una toalla, el cual daba a entender que había tomado un baño para relajarse, - Iori, no seas así con ellos, bueno con excepción de él, él es el objetivo- decía señalando la peliazulada a el héroe que solo observaba con asombro – [no puede ser… es la maestra Mitsuki, o eso parece]- pasaban las palabras por la mente de aquel chico que no podía reaccionar ante la situación, sin embargo, la ninja fue la que tomo la palabra – un segundo, nos acusas de imbéciles mientras tú, estas en el penhouse con la puerta abierta, sin saber que puede entrar por esta puerta, entonces ¿Quién es más imbécil?- la ninja hace un gesto con su abanico y hace una pequeña risita burlona, gracias a eso el chico vuelve en sí, lo único que hizo fue sacar su celular y tomar una foto - ¿Pero que demonios haces imbécil?- contesto muy molesto el pelirrojo, sin embargo la ninja se interpone – oye, es una foto de cortesía, asi mis amigos sabran que estuve con una celebridad del KoF- decía de manera sarcástica el araña, - por cierto ¿Por qué dices que él es tu objetivo Leona?- preguntaba la ninja algo curiosa, el araña volteaba a ver a la ninja, ya que él la conocía como Mitsuki Yamada y ahora, en este momento se llama Leona, una nueva cosa que tendrá que investigar, - como dije él es mi objetivo, mi contratante marco su cabeza por un gran precio- decía de manera seria la peliazulada, mirando retadoramente al contrario, pero no sabía si hablarle a sus compañeros o capturarlo ella misma y ganarse un ascenso, - awww Iori y Leona una historia de amor, mejor que crepúsculo- decía sarcásticamente el héroe, sin embargo la peleadora no aguanto el comentario, así que se abalanzó sobre de él, tratándole de dar una cortada con su mano, sin embargo el chico lo esquiva fácilmente, nuevamente otra cortada y otra esquivada, el chico para calmarla lanzo sus redes pero ella las cortaba fácilmente gracias a las técnicas Heidern.

[…]

-¿Alguna actividad extraña? Decía de manera seria un hombre calvo de color, con parche en su ojo izquierdo y una gran gabardina negra, -no comandante Fury – contestaba una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, de cuerpo espectacular y con uniforme es Maria Hill la mano derecha del comandante, ambos dirigen la organización que todos conocen como S.H.I.E.L.D, estaban sobrevolando en su ya conocido helitransporte, esta organización se dedica a estudiar la logística y armamento del mundo, sin embargo, no descuidan también de observar el mundo de los héroes y los villanos más buscados, - ¿tenemos contacto con Stark?- preguntaba el comandante, - aun no Señor, por cierto me llego el informe de que spider-man está siendo buscado- contestaba la mujer dándole una carpeta a su superior, - mmhh veo que ese J.J. no aprende nada, ahora contrato el servicio de unos mercenarios, ese muchachito necesita disciplina, Hill busca a quien contrato ese mequetrefe- dándole orden a la chica – si señor- contesto la mujer, dándose media vuelta para acatar la orden.

[…]

De nuevo en el hotel Hilton, la pelea seguía en curso, sin embargo la agilidad del héroe era superior a la soldado y también su sentido arácnido, sin embargo la pelea fue detenida por un kachousen de la ninja -¡Alto!, él no es peligroso, yo he estado con ese chico y ha ayudado gente- decía con gran seguridad la ninja, pero la peliazulada no creía por el momento dicha afirmación sin embargo bajo su guardia – por el momento te dejare, pero en el futuro te atrapare- afirmando la soldado, dado a las circunstancias la ninja se despide al igual que el héroe, la chica vuelve a pedirle de favor que si la podía llevar a su hotel, este solo afirma y se van balanceándose por la ciudad, Yagami por su parte solo hizo un gesto de desagrado ya que le habían arruinado la noche romántica.

Una vez llegando al techo del hotel, la ninja le da las gracias y le extiende la mano, aun temblorosa y sudorosa por su fobia, sin embargo pudo superarlo por unos momentos, esto era algo bueno, el chico responde el mismo gesto y se va hacia su casa. Una vez en su cuarto Mai se quita su traje quedándose completamente desnuda, caminaba hacia el baño, el cual abrió el agua caliente, para llenar la tina y asi adentrarse a darse una ducha.

Han pasado 20 minutos y la chica sale del agua para secarse, sus pensamientos estaban inundados de aquel amigable vecino, quería saber más y más, noto que era demasiado tarde, la llamada con Yuri puede esperar a mañana, solo se puso su pijama y se acostó quedándose profundamente dormida… En su sueño se encontraba en un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad, y había una luz que podía cegar a cualquiera – Ohh hija, has venido a visitarme- decía una voz de un hombre de la tercera edad, - ¿ quién eres tú?- preguntaba la chica cerrando su puño, - que agresiva, ¿ya no recuerdas a tu abuelo verdad?- contesto aquella voz, la chica no podía creerlo estaba frente a su abuelito Hanzo Shiranui, la chica corrió pero noto que no podía moverse, empezaba a entristecerse, una lagrima empezaba a correr por su mejilla, sin embargo, una mano detuvo el recorrer de su lagrima, esa mano era de su abuelito, pero por lo mismo de la intensidad de la luz solo noto la silueta – he notado tus pensamientos, y déjame decirte que desde niña siempre habias querido encontrar el amor de tu vida, bueno déjame decirte que lo has encontrado- decía con ternura quella voz, la mirada de la chica estaba cristalina, una de sus cosas que había deseado desde niña se había cumplido, - Es Andy, yo lo sabía ¿ no es asi abuelito?- dijo la ninja con tanta seguridad y confianza, la pregunta solo la hizo para que reafirmara dicha contestación, - No, te equivocas, el hombre de tus sueños te salvara la vida de un fatídico destino- decía la figura con tono tranquilo, no podía dar mas detalle de ello y se fue alejando poco a poco de su nieta – ¿Abuelito?, ¡ABUELITO!- la chica grito con desesperación el cual hizo que se despertara de su profundo sueño, jadeando agitadamente.

[…]

En Queens, el chico se había dado un baño relajante, sabía que podía despertar tarde ya que en unas cuantas horas iba a ser sábado, solo se acomodó para quedarse profundamente dormido… En su sueño se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, no recordaba dicho lugar, como si fuera un bosque, un bosque de árboles de flores de cerezo, los pétalos caían como si siguieran un baile coordinado, frente a él se encontraban 3 siluetas, dos de ellos varones y solo una mujer, estaban vestidos como si tuvieran vestimenta de Japón de la era feudal, solo uno de ellos tenia una espada, el otro como una especie de collar y la ultima cargaba con ella una especie de espejo, - es hora de que enfrentes tu destino nuevamente, deberás ayudar a nuestros herederos, ya que tú eres el guardián de los clanes- decían al unisono, el chico no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, y al momento de que quiso acercarse para hablar solo se despertó de su sueño, jadeando por aquel sueño tan extraño.

[…]

En Japón, una chica de pelo negro se encontraba meditando, tenía la vestimenta de una sacerdotisa, sus ojos estaban cerrados, de pronto una ligera brisa de aire la saco de sus pensamientos abriéndolos súbitamente, solo se levantó para decir unas palabras – Ha empezado, su destino lo ha encontrado-.

Bueno chicos este episodio si esta algo largo pero bueno como verán la historia ya esta teniendo un toque de seriedad y próximamente se vendrán las batallas, debido a mi trabajo y mis tiempos libres no puedo escribir seguidamente este fic, asi que nos estaremos viendo en otra ocasión, se despide su amigable vecino spidey shiranui.


End file.
